Outkast
by Ruby Charles
Summary: Loved by Few, Hated by Many, Respected by All. Harry's 5th year won't be the same with a new stranger in Hogwarts. I don't own the characters of Harry Potter, I only own the Outkast, Tony Cook.
1. The Beginning

The Outkast  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Loved By Few Hated By Many Respected By ALL!  
  
The Words of the Outkast  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Harry Potter walked on the Hogwarts Express. "My 5th year! I wonder what will happen this year? Maybe some new sights to see. Maybe some new teachers," Harry saw his arch-nemises Draco Malfoy out of the corner of his eye, "and definetly some new problems."  
  
Harry walked down the hall looking for his best friends Ron and Hermonie. He stopped at the snack tray and looked at all the delectable delights. As he was looking Draco saw his chance. "Harry, Harry, Harry. How could you be so foolish," Draco muttered to himself. He thought of a spell. "Hmmmmm. Let's try one of my new favorites. Habta Mucka Wedger Fedger!" He said with delight. A spark went from his wand right to the seat of Harry's underpants. The underpants, lifted from some unknown force went as high as the Hogwarts Express would let them. Then gently put the underpants over Harry's head. Major wedgie.  
  
"Awwww! ARRGGHHH! OOWWIEE!" screamed Potter. Everyone laughed, but somehow Potter knew who did it. He turned around pointed his wand right in Malfoy's direction and said," Lecha Fecha Speecha Nomorea!" Oh how the blueish-greenish spark shot from Harry's wand as if shot out of a gun. It swerved and darted dodging all of the other kids on the bus, until it reached it's target.  
  
"Cough, cough!" The spark seemed to have gone into Malfoy's throat and right down. Malfoy opened his mouth to shout out a new curse upon Potter. He found that words would not form. He couldn't speak. Malfoy, dumbfounded took his notebook out and scribbled in big letters. I'LL GET YOU BACK POTTER!  
  
Harry would've laughed if he still didn't have the wedgie that he did. Thankfully Ron, coming out of nowhere pulled the underpants off of Harry's head. "Oh thank you Ron! Did you see what just happened.  
  
"Yea Harry, I did. I would've come sooner, but I couldn't get through the crowd." C'mon Hermonie's over there." Ron replied.  
  
The friends met and went inside a room. There sat a boy about there age with dirty brown hair waxed up in spikes. He had bright red robes with the intials TC on the left chest. He wore black boots and sat with headphones on and a notebook in front of him. He didn't even notice who came in. He only felt the bench sinking under Harry's weight when he sat down.  
  
"Hi friend!" Harry said as he stuck out hand to shake the strangers. The stranger just stood there. The strangers pale blue eyes peirced into Harry. Looking into his mind. Seeing his feelings, his thoughts. It made Harry's scar hurt worse than ever before.  
  
This was no friend,Harry thought. This was a new evil. One never felt before. Something inside Harry told him to not be judgemental. This new stranger might be of some help to you and your friends. Or he might be danger.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Ruby Charles  
  
*************************************************************  
  
(Hey I hope you like my idea please R&R and remember i dont own any of the Harry Potter characters except for TC. Hmmmm wonder what those initials stand for. Don't worry the chapters will come and they'll be longer. This is not....I repeat NOT a Mary Sue. This is a whole knew version of the Harry Potter series. So please enjoy the rest of the chapters when they come. For it will be exciting to see what unfolds. 


	2. It Was A Long Train Ride

Outkast  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Hermonie shuddered at the thought of staying in the same room with this rude new stranger. Ron was already out the door and she quickly followed. Harry got up and started to walk out.  
  
"Your him aren't you?" asked the stranger.  
  
"Me, I'm Harry Potter if that's what you meant by *him*," Harry replied.  
  
"Your the one that stood up to Voldemort, on how many different occasions now?" the stranger asked. He said the name Voldemort as if it was any other word. Normally wizards of all ages shudder and shriek and cower once 'Vol...' leaves the mouth. He said it like he was speaking of a regular person. And Harry knew Voldemort was no regular person.  
  
"Um... I don't know, I never kept track," Harry said trying not to be too modest. He knew how many it was, yet he didn't say for thought of secrecy.  
  
"Well, you've earned my respect and you and your friends are welcome to sit here. As long as they don't bother me," the stranger said.  
  
"Harry? Are you still in there? Hermonie got us another room. Cmon now," Ron pleaded as he came into the room.  
  
"No Ron. I think I might stay here and," Harry said then turning to the stranger, "I didn't catch your name, what was it?"  
  
"You shouldn't of caught it because I never told you," the stranger retorted, "My name is Tony Cook. That's what the TC stands for on my robe."  
  
"I see," Harry said, "Well Ron, Tony here said we could all stay in here. You and Hermonie don't have to, but I'm gonna."  
  
"I'll stay too," said Ron sadly, "I'll go get Hermonie."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Ron, Hermonie, and Harry all sat there in silence. No one chose to speak. Tony Cook took this time to make mental note of thier features.  
  
He saw Harry. Bold look in his eyes with brown hair long enough to bother his sight and hide his hideous lighting-shaped scar. His robes were a gleaming Hogwarts blue, with a golden scarf that represented his Griffindor status. His bag filled with books and goodies. His birdcage was empty for Hedwig was out delivering mail to Hagrid at Hogwarts. Hedwig was to be kept in the beltry with all the others for when he arrived.  
  
Hermonie had her long wavy brown hair in a ponytail as she wrote in her diary. Her golden skin looked lucious against the brown backround of her hair. Her bag was stuffed to the brim with books and an extra-large cauldron. She was in Advanced potions this year and was certainly ready. Her robe was the same as Harry's and so was Ron's except her fit nicely to her figure. What a marvelous figure it was. STOP THERE Tony thought to himself. He couldn't fall into any sort of relationship. Maybe friendship, but only maybe. Relationship would interrupt his mission.  
  
At last he turned to Ron. Ron sat there with his meshed red hair all in a bunch. His skin was spotted with an uncountable number of freckles. His eyes wandering onto Hermonie's writing. He secretly read word for word what she had in there. She had no secrets from him, and she never knew. Sadly for Ron, Hermonie never wrote anything interesting in her diary. Some school stuff, but mostly about books. Today she was writing about the new kid Tony. Right when she was getting to the juicy part Harry looked to see what Ron was doing and laughed at the sight of him. Hermonie overheard and took a sharp look at Ron who still had his head faced at the pages of the diary.  
  
"RON!" Hermonie yelled as she slapped him over the head.  
  
The two started into one of thier fights that they were known to do and Harry saught to get some information about Tony. "What year are you going into at Hogwarts?"  
  
"My 5th," Tony replied  
  
"Really? How come I've never seen you there before?" Harry asked.  
  
"You haven't seen me because I wasn't at Hogwarts for my first few years," Tony answered.  
  
"Where were you?" Ron asked now getting into the conversation and ignoring Hermonie.  
  
"I went to Grippendale. It's one of the three school's in America. It's new but cheap," Tony said.  
  
"Why didn't you stay there?" Harry asked.  
  
"I couldn't. I was expelled," Tony replied.  
  
"For what?" Hermonie asked now interested in what he had to say. Sadly she didn't get an answer for a train attendant came in with a tray full of candy and asked thier order.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Harry and Ron stuffed thier mouth with chocolate frogs, and Bernie's Every Flavor Beans. Hermonie ate a Lopex Diamond. A Lopex Diamond was a diamond shaped lollipop with sugar crystals.  
  
Tony watched them and then took the single, solitary thing he bought. A chocolate frog. He opened it up and the frog jumped out as he did. He caught it and stuffed it into his mouth. It was okay chocolate but inside the box he found what he had been looking for. The wizard trading card.  
  
The train came to a sudden stop. They were there at Hogwarts. Harry. Ron and Hermonie got up immediatly and left the train. Tony sat there looking at the card he pulled. It was a sign he told himself. He's here waiting for me he thought. He ripped the card in half muttering, "He'll never get me." Walking out he threw the card on the floor.  
  
On one half of the card all you could see was a man in a black cloak covering everything but his tongue. His tongue was showing but it wasn't a human tongue. It was a slitted-tongue, like one on a snake. The other half had a one solitary word on it. Voldemort.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Ruby Charles  
  
*************************************************************  
  
( hope you like it so far. I do. I think it's exciting and its only the train ride. Well please r&r and ill right more. This is my first harry potter fic so be gental with the reviews thx) 


	3. The Wonders of Hogwarts

Outkast  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Tony Cook stepped off the train only to be stopped in amazement. Hogwarts was ten times bigger than Grippendale. He looked at all the castle- like features and towers. He wanted to explore it all, inside and out. He looked over at the Quiddich field and saw how huge it was. At first he thought it was a football, or soccer field. Then he remembered, seeing the towers that Quiddich was huge here with the European wizards. He wondered how his playing status would be of affect here. Maybe he would make the house team. He started to look at the great river with all the little rowboats with oil lanterns but was only interrupted by a low and scruffled voice.  
  
"Ello. Are you Mr. Cook the exchange student from the America's?" Hagrid asked  
  
"Maybe," Tony replied, "Who are you?" Never give them the answers first he thought. Always get your information that is needed and then give them thiers.  
  
"Well. I'm Hagrid," he was surprized at the young man's rudeness. "Now, are you or aren't you the new student here at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"Good, come with me, we'll get you assigned to a house. We just have to go on a little boat ride with the first years."  
  
"Fine, why not," Tony said skulking away with Hagrid.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermonie were clumped together with all of thier Griffendor house members. Heterius Lupus, the new head of the house called out orders in his high piercing voice. Soon, after some scruffling around they met up with Ginny, Fred, and George. "Where were you guys on the train?" Hermonie asked.  
  
"We were looking all over for you." Ron added.  
  
"We were helping that Neville Longbottom find his stupid frog that's always hopping away," George replied  
  
They continued talking, but Harry wasn't paying attention. He looked over to the Ravenclaw group. Amongst many Ravenclaw girls he foound who he was looking for. The beautiful Cho Chang. He tried to get enough courage to go speak to her, but ever since the Cedric Diggoroy accident he hasn't spoken a word to her. Go ahead Harry, he thought to himself, maybe she got over it. It wasn't you that killed him it was Voldemort. He was about to walk over to the lonely Cho, but she was suddenly surrounded by friends.  
  
Ron tapped Harry on the shoulder," So what do you think Harry?"  
  
"Think about what?" Harry said.  
  
"Weren't you listening?" Hermonie asked  
  
"Umm, No sorry," Harry replied.  
  
Ginny giggled then said, "What do you think Fred and George should do for thier big finale? Considering this is thier last year here they wanted to go out with a bang."  
  
"Um... I dunno, maybe they shou" Harry didn't get a chance to finish his saying for Ms. McGonagal hussled them all into the food hall. Time for the great supper.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
It was a short, sweet, and incredibly boring boat ride. Hagrid was talking to all the kids in the boats about the rules and such. This gave Tony the chance to view the beautiful Hogwarts. In all of the world this was the most spectacular, amazing structure. It was huge. There were little towers poking out of everywhere. The towers looked like a single castle themselves.  
  
Hagrid saw the gleaming eyes on Cook. He was wondering what Tony was looking at and saw that all the first years were looking at the same thing. I've been here for too long, Hagrid thought to himself, I never look back at the breathtaking features of Hogwarts. Hagrid docked the boats and he took the first years and Tony through the guide/walkthrough that he did too all the first years, every year. Same ol' same ol', he thought to himself.  
  
Tony was still mesmerized by Hogwarts. He didn't even know that the rest of them had walked into the Food Hall. He was wandering the hall aimlessly and finally came to a door. It was marked 'SPEAK FRIEND THEN ENTER Level 6 and under wizards not accepted.' He was looking at the door carefully trying to get in, but the door was locked.  
  
"Oh There you are. I thought I lost you, and me job," Hagrid laughed. "Well boy lets get a move on, you wouldn't want to be late for the Great Supper now wouldja. C'mon you're sittin next to me untill you get sorted."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Ruby Charles 


End file.
